Misunderstandings
by Far.Away.Angel
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are doing perfectyly fine, but when Kagome sees something unexpected she misunderstands it all and runs. ONESHOT! Modern times.!SEQUEL NOW UP!


**Misunderstandings**

**A/N:** just something I decided to write. This is dedicated to Kikira-Lynn and I really hope she likes it. The story is set in a MODERN TIME!!!!!!!! All the characters are 25. It is almost Christmas. They all live in New York City. Kagome and Kikyo are friends in this story until………………….

**VERY VERY IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I am naming the characters differently!!!!!**

Kagome- Kaitlyn - Kate - Katie

Inuyasha Joel - Joe

Kikyo- Nichole - Nikki

Sango- Sandra - Sandy

* * *

Katie sighed as she rounded the corner of the sidewalk. She loved how the city looked at this time of year. The streets and trees were covered with snow, decorations were up everywhere, and store windows had some of the cutest outfits. Yes, Christmas was definitely her favorite season of the year, and she was simply enjoying the crisp winter air as she was shopping for her boyfriend's Christmas present today. She bustled along the sidewalk glancing at store windows, hoping that she would find just the right present for Joe. 

As Katie rounded yet another corner and crossed the street she saw something in the store window that would be perfect. She hurried into the store to buy what she needed. When she finally emerged from the store because of the long line she saw another thing in the next window that she could put in with the rest of the present.

Katie sighed happily as she came out of the final store. 'Finally done with his presents,' she thought. With a happy smile on her face she walked back to her car to drive home after a long day of shopping. Of course she had also bought several things for the rest of her friends and family, plus some cute outfits for herself.

As Katie was driving home she decided she would go see Joe and see what he was up to today. She slowly parked in his driveway before going up to ring the doorbell.

DING DONG…  
The doorbell rang.

"Coming!!" a voice from inside the house called out.

Katie smiled to herself as she instantly recognized the voice as Joe's. "Hey!" she said cheerfully as he opened the door.

Joe smiled as he saw that it was Katie. "Hey, baby, watcha up to?" he asked as he opened the door for her to come in.

Katie sat down on the couch before she answered. "I was out shopping for your present," she said simply.

Joe smirked. "Oh really??? Hmmmm……. Mind if I ask you what you got me?" he said slyly.

Katie shook her head. "Yea right, like I'm gonna tell you what it is!!! You have to wait." she replied with a smug look on her face, knowing that Joe would like it.

"Ok, Ok," he gave in. "Hey by the way are you going to Sandra's Christmas party tonight??"

Katie nodded her head. She had picked out a gorgeous dress for the party tonight while she was shopping. "Well I guess I'll get going to get ready for the party. See ya later k?"

Joe laughed. "You better."

Katie put everything away when she got home and started getting ready for best friends birthday. She went over to the bags of stuff she had bought today. She searched for the dress. "Here it is," she said as she found the dress. She slowly pulled out a beautiful dark blue halter dress with a sequins on the skirt of it. The dress went just above her knees and matched her strappy black heels perfectly. She quickly got dressed and did her make-up. After she was all done she realized she still had an hour to burn so she wrapped up Joe's present and wrote I love you on the top of it. When she was done she smiled at her work, knowing he would like it. "Oh I better get going," she said when she saw what time it was.

When Katie got to Sandra's house it was already full of people, specifically all their friends. Joe was there too she noted to herself as she saw his car.

"Hey," Sandra said as she saw Katie. "That is such a pretty dress," she gushed.

Katie giggled. "Thanks," she said as she walked in.

Katie walked around and talked a bit to everyone before she went off in search of Joe.  
'There he is' she thought as she saw him, but her happiness quickly left her when she saw the scene before her. In front of her was the most terrifying scene. About 3 feet in front of her was Joe hugging Nikki. Katie gasped as she dropped her glass and shattered it.

Hearing the sound, Joe turned around and saw Katie standing there with tears streaming down at this point. "Katie," he whispered.

Katie didn't know what to do so she did the first thing that came to her mind. She ran.  
She ran to her car and sped out of the driveway.

"Katie!!!" Joe yelled and ran after her as he realized what she must have thought, but to no avail of catching her since by the time he reached the driveway all he saw were her taillights speeding down the road.

Katie kept driving as she thought about the scene she had just witnessed. Her, her Joe was hugging Nikki and they both looked so happy too.

Katie had not once stopped crying since she left the party and now she was sitting on her bed wondering why this had to happen. Her life was perfect until today. Why? She thought over and over again. She slowly got up and turned on the radio. She sighed as she heard the song that was playing. 'Perfect' she thought.

The song was Too Little Too Late. This sounded so much like what was happening. The next song didn't help much. It was From the Bottom of my Broken Heart.  
Katie sighed as she laid down and listened to the song, tears still streaming from her beautiful cinnamon eyes. Finally she drifted off into a much needed sleep. Her heart for the first time felt cold that night.

**_One week later………………_**

Katie sighed. Today was Christmas day. She was suppose to celebrate with Joe, but that wasn't gonna happen. She had tried so hard to forget about him over the past week but, her heart wouldn't let her. She sighed as she sat up in bed. Only to be disturbed by the doorbell ringing.

Joe had decided to give Katie a break. He knew she wouldn't have listened to him even if he tried to explain, but today was different. Today was Christmas and today he couldn't leave her alone. He needed her. He needed her more than anything, and he needed her forever and he would prove that to her today.

Katie went and slowly opened the door only to see someone she so desperately didn't want to see.

Katie tried to slam the door but was stopped by Joe's strong arms.

"What do you want?" she said icily.

"Just to give you an explanation, and if you don't like it then I won't bother you again," he replied.

Katie thought it over quickly and decided to let him in.

"By the way, Merry Christmas," Joe said as he sat down.

Katie only nodded, still waiting for an explanation.

Joe sighed as he started. "What you saw at the party isn't what you think," he said slowly.

Katie remained silent, waiting for the rest of it.

"I was telling Nikki something and she gave me a hug as a congratulations she is happy for me hug. Nothing more," Joe said.

"Yea," Katie said. "That's exactly what it was," she started sarcastically, "What could have been so important that you two were practically jumping for joy?" She didn't get it.

Joe sighed. He knew she wouldn't believe him. So he brought out the proof. He slowly got down on one knee in front of her. "I was telling her about what I'm doing right now," he started. Slowly he reached into his pocket and pulled out a grey velvet box and opened it.

Katie gasped at what was in front of her. Inside the box was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. A princess cut Sapphire was in the middle with two small diamonds on either side of it. She couldn't take her gaze off of it.

Joe smirked at her reaction as he continued, "Katie, Katie Young will you please do the honor of marrying me? I realized I needed you and loved you more than anything." He finished.

Kate didn't know what to say. "I…..I………."

"Say you will. Please just say you will?" Joe said slightly scared of the possibility that she might reject him.

Katie smiled for the first time that week as she leapt into Joe's arms and cried yes.

Joe smiled as he put the ring on her finger. "Look above you," he said.

Katie looked up and saw a mistletoe right above them and without hesitation she kissed him with everything she had. What made her stop though was that she had forgotten to give him her present. "I'll be right back she said as she ran up the stair,"

When she came back down she handed him the package.

Joe smiled as he read it. Inside the box however was a picture in a gorgeous picture frame of them kissing and a note that said Merry Christmas. He smiled again as he kissed her. This time neither of them stopped until they were out of breath.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope all of you liked it!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Especially you Kikira!!!! Please review!!!

VOTE FOR WHETHER U WANT A SEQUAL OR NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
